


Valley

by helens78



Series: Knife's Edge [1]
Category: Seraphim Falls (2006) RPF
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, two-top relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce and Liam like to play on the edge, but it's not all about the knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Pierce and Liam always read to me as a great "lost chances" couple; I'm too used to pairing them with other people to let them live happily ever after, but the antagonistic vibe I've been writing them in for the past several years really leads nicely to grudgesex/angrysex. It's also a perfect lead-in to ex sex, all of which I really enjoy writing. I suspect this is because the kind of angst I like best is the kind where both people desperately want things to work, but either through miscommunication or circumstances beyond their control, it doesn't. I don't want either side to be a victim when I'm writing angst; I want them both to be guilty, both to be innocent. I like equal give-and-take, even when it comes to angst!

They play like this sometimes, real knife to real throat. Pierce is a little more willing to be hurt, which makes Liam a little more willing to be reckless. The knife's really much too sharp for them to be doing this, but it's that risk of drawing blood that gets Pierce going, gets Liam going where Pierce is concerned.

It isn't always about the knife.

Pierce's balance is good, precise as always, no chance he'll tip forward and cut himself. Liam's control is just as fine, hand steady, blade gentle against Pierce's skin. His other hand rests on Pierce's thigh and feels the flex as Pierce moves up and down, body drawing Liam's cock in over and over. Pierce's hands are behind his back, but not tied, not when there's a sharp edge in the scene already. Still, he's not going to move them unless he needs to, and he's not going to need to unless one of them loses focus.

Liam gets close first. He drags the knife down Pierce's chest, hips pushing up harder as he picks up the pace. Pierce meets him halfway, shoving down faster, wincing and hissing as the stretch becomes a burn and his thighs start shaking.

The knife keeps going, gliding over Pierce's stomach, finally dragging down past his thigh. Liam settles it under Pierce's cock, the flat of it resting beneath the head, and growls out "You first" between clenched teeth. A few hard thrusts and rough grunts later, and Pierce does it, staining Liam's hand and his knife with white streaks.

Liam puts the knife aside and grabs Pierce's hips with both hands, forcing him down again, holding on until Pierce is wincing and starting to struggle, and the minute he can feel that tension, the minute he can tell Pierce is getting serious about needing it to stop, his cock jerks and he's coming, too, fingers tight on Pierce's hips, maybe bruising this time, maybe not.

Pierce rolls off him almost right away, rests on his back until he catches his breath. Then he's up and headed for the shower. Liam doesn't stop him.

He's half dressed when he comes out, tugging his t-shirt on, jeans zipped up but not buttoned just yet. "I was thinking about next time," he says.

Liam cocks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Pierce waits him out, slicking his hair back, buttoning up his jeans. Finally, Liam sighs and nods. "All right."

"It's been long enough. I want you to hurt me again."

Liam's mouth goes dry, and he can almost feel his body heating up, his cock deciding that it's not too soon to get hard again. "All right," he says again, though he doesn't think he did a very good job sounding casual this time. Maybe he didn't the last time, either; he never knows.

"You can pick how. And when. I don't need warning."

"Let me know if any of that changes."

"It might if you wait too long." Pierce grins, teeth looking sharper than usual today. "But you won't."

"You're likely right about that," _you bastard_, he finishes mentally, for all that he knows Pierce won't mind hearing it. "That's me twice in a row, though. You're not rolling over altogether, are you?"

Pierce just laughs as he gathers up his shoes. "Call me. Or come and find me, either way." He heads off, closing Liam's front door gently behind him, locking up before he goes.

Liam's knife is still sticky with Pierce's come. Liam wipes it off on the top sheet and tests the edge with his thumb. He doesn't cut himself, but the edge is still sharp enough it'd be easy to slip.

_-end-_


End file.
